Memorias de Quillsh Wammy
by Ai-chanosa
Summary: <html><head></head>Mi nombre es Quillsh Wammy, aunque a día de hoy muchos me conocen como Watari, la mano derecha del mejor detective del mundo. Pero, ¿quién es él?. Fan fic dedicado a L, narrado por la única persona que lo conoció al 99,9%.</html>
1. Introducción

Bueno, después de 80000 años sin subir nada de Death Note aquí vuelvo con nuevo fic. Un fic que tendrá dos narradores, por un lado Watari y por otro un narrador omnisciente. Me explico, en teoría todo lo que suceda en el fic lo está narrando Watari, sin embargo habrá algunos momentos en los que los hechos se describan totalmente en tercera persona permitiendo saber, por ejemplo, los pensamientos de L. Espero que no quede demasiado raro UXD Y también espero dar la talla como Watari (me supone bastante reto hacer como si fuera él UXD). En fin, espero que os guste *-* (Y lamento que los caps sean cortitos, pero no doy para más T_T)

•Advertencias:

1. En primer lugar, recomendar a todos aquellos que no se hayan terminado de ver el anime, leído el manga, etc, o que no se hayan leído la novela Another Note, que no lean este fic por posibles spoilers.

2. En varios capítulos se describirán crímenes. No los describiré con todo lujo de detalles ni creo que sean para nada gore (las descripciones digo), pero no dejarán de tocarse temas fuertes. Por ejemplo, si un caso trata sobre descuartizamientos no voy a describir donde están desparramadas cada parte del cuerpo (qué asco!) pero te vas a tener que imaginar la escena igual….así que si eres sensible a este tipo de cosas, avisado quedas de que podrás encontrarlas aquí.

3. Imagino que estará bien avisar de que además de ser una fiel seguidora de L también lo soy de Sherlock Holmes así que verás más de una referencia a las novelas o series (Granada tv y BBC) en este fic (empezando ya con el hospital St Bart's xD). Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo demasiado a ese hombre y me recuerda demasiado a L (y viceversa) (/*-*)/ Si no te gusta, te jodes (?) (Ok, no UXD)

4. Como es obvio no escribo y subo el fic aquí para la nada, si lees este fic y te gusta por favor deja un comentario, que no cuesta nada y me hace feliz *carita de corderito* Y por supuesto cualquier tipo de sugerencia/duda/pregunta es bienvenida, al igual que las críticas, siempre que sean constructivas. Los comentarios absurdos los ignoro.

•Créditos: 

Evidentemente los personajes de esta historia (los que conoceis todos xD) y algunos hechos narrados en ella no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin. Todo lo demás es de mi cabeza loca.

•Fuentes sobre los datos conocidos/oficiales de L:

- Manga/Anime _Death Note_, incluyendo el tomo especial _How to read_.

- Novela _Another Note: El caso del asesino en serie BB de los ángeles._

_- L file nº15_ (los dos one-shots de Takeshi Obata)

•Summary:

Mi nombre es Quillsh Wammy, aunque a día de hoy muchos me conocen como Watari, la mano derecha del mejor detective del mundo. Pero, ¿quién es él?. Fan fic dedicado a L, narrado por la única persona que lo conoció al 99,9%.

•Agradecimientos:

A Hecatombe, por el constante apoyo :'D

A A. por ser mi corrector y diccionario particular

A KandraK

Y a todos los que lean, sigan, favoriteen, comenten, etc. etc. este fic.

Os quiero! *-*


	2. Quillsh Wammy

"_Una vez me dijiste que no eras un héroe. En ocasiones no creía ni que fueras humano pero deja que te diga que eras el mejor hombre…el mejor humano….ser humano que he conocido."_

_~ John H. Watson. Sherlock BBC, Sesion 2x3, "The Reichenbach fall" ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Quillsh Wammy.<strong>

Quizás hoy en día sea más conocido con el nombre de Watari, la mano derecha del considerado mejor detective del mundo, L. Sin embargo, me gustaría presentarme, a quién quiera que este leyendo estos escritos, con mi verdadero nombre. Quillsh Wammy.

Nací el primero de mayo de 1933, una tarde no muy calurosa pero tampoco fresca, en Winchester, Inglaterra. No creo necesario el hablar demasiado sobre mi familia, tan solo diré que nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas, fui hijo único. Respecto a mis padres, fueron personas maravillosas que estuvieron a mi lado hasta la vejez. Mi madre murió de insuficiencia cardíaca en el 67 a mis 34 años de edad. Mi padre falleció, igualmente por causas naturales, tres años después.

Sobre mi infancia, no hay mucho que decir. Como cualquier otro niño fui a la escuela, aunque debido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial fueron tiempos difíciles para todos. En el 52, después de terminar mis estudios básicos y cumplir la mayoría de edad, me alisté en el ejército, donde permanecí durante un par de años. Allí aprendí a manejar diversas armas, pilotar un helicóptero y otros conocimientos que en el futuro me fueron de gran utilidad. También conocí al que se convertiría en un gran amigo y camarada, Roger Ruvie, del que volveré a hablar más adelante. Y también fue dónde comenzó mi interés por la medicina.

Así pasados los dos años, regresé con honores a Inglaterra y entré en la universidad donde saqué la carrera de medicina. Ya entrados los 60, una vez terminada dicha carrera, y durante seis años, me trasladé a Londres para llevar a cabo mi labor de médico en el Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. Siempre guardaré buenos recuerdos de mi trabajo en dicho edificio, pues además de saber que ayudé a miles de personas con sus diferentes enfermedades y problemas, también conocí a la que sería el amor de mi vida, Angelique. Una joven enfermera con una gran belleza, tanto exterior como interior, que me cautivó nada más conocerla. Después de tres años de relación le pedí matrimonio, a lo que aceptó encantada. Sin pretender ser demasiado snob, he de decir que éramos una feliz pareja, que se apoyaba mutuamente en cualquier cosa. Cómo iba diciendo, pasados 6 años como médico, mi ya entonces esposa me convenció para dejarlo y dedicarme a lo que en los últimos dos años se había convertido en mi segunda pasión, el inventar cosas. Disfrutaba investigando y probando nuevos artilugios. A veces, aún en la actualidad, me pregunto cómo la piadosa de Angelique no me echó a patadas de la casa tras los grandes desastres que llegaba a causar.

A finales de los nombrados 60, mi carrera profesional como inventor empezaba a dar sus frutos. Ya había logrado patentar varios de mis artefactos y con ello había conseguido una buena fortuna. Pocos años más tarde ésta se multiplicó. Nunca he sido una persona ambiciosa, sino más bien humilde, así que gran parte de este dinero lo invertía en nuevos inventos y sobre todo en la beneficencia o en ayudar a algún amigo con problemas económicos. En aquellos años fue cuando una gran noticia inundó la casa puesto que Angelique quedó encinta. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, sin embargo, la felicidad es algo tan efímero que nunca sabes cuánto podrá durar y, desgraciadamente para mí, en este caso tan sólo duró unos meses, pues una mañana de septiembre de 1971, en un fatal accidente de tráfico, perdí a mi amada esposa y a mi hijo no nato. Si, fue un gran golpe para mí y estuve, sin exagerar, al menos dos años con una gran depresión. Sin embargo, nunca me faltó el apoyo de mi buen amigo Roger.

Después de la muerte de mi esposa, había dejado abandonado mi empleo como inventor, sin embargo los ánimos del ya mencionado amigo y su excusa de "Angelique habría querido que siguieras adelante" hicieron que volviera a retomarlo en el 73. Desde aquel trágico suceso, he de admitir que pensé mucho en la muerte (mucho más que en mis años en el ejército o en el hospital, dónde la veía a diario) y una vez ya recuperado de la depresión seguí dándole vueltas. Seguí pensando en la paternidad, en los niños, en las mentes traumatizadas por la pérdida que tan sólo necesitaban un apoyo para volver a funcionar con rigor...Y así, en 1975, con ayuda de mi fortuna y el apoyo incondicional de Roger, fundé el orfanato denominado Wammy's House en Winchester. Un orfanato destinado a aquellos muchachos con grandes mentes, superdotados si prefieres llamarlos, que habían sufrido la pérdida familiar y no tenían a dónde ir. Un lugar donde se les ayudaría a seguir adelante y hacer que sus mentes no fueran desaprovechadas por el sufrimiento o el dolor. Un lugar donde tuvieran los medios necesarios para convertirse en las grandes personas que estaban destinadas a ser. Y ahí, se podría decir, es donde empieza mi historia como Watari...

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo ;)<p> 


	3. Wammy's house

**Capítulo 2: Wammy's House**

En el año 1977 ya teníamos a varios alumnos en el orfanato. No eran demasiados, tan sólo unos siete, pero tampoco es fácil encontrar a mentes brillantes huérfanas, así que pensándolo de ese modo eran ya suficientes, quizás incluso demasiados. Evidentemente recibir nuevos residentes en el internado nos llenaba de alegría, pero nunca será plato de buen gusto pensar en los horrores que muchos de ellos han llegado a soportar a tan temprana edad.

En lo que se refiere a la administración, era simple. Los alumnos recibían clases especiales, con los profesores más sobresalientes, según sus distintas capacidades. Esto es, si uno era brillante en música, se le instruía para ser el más sobresaliente en dicho campo; si otro era un sorprendente matemático, se le entrenaría en todo lo referente a las matemáticas,... El internado disponía de cuarenta habitaciones, algunas individuales y otras compartidas, con sus respectivos baños incorporados en el interior; una cocina con un amplio comedor, una sala común, una sala de juegos, una sala de música, una biblioteca y una enfermería. Ya fuera del edificio principal también existía un patio exterior, un invernadero, un gimnasio, una piscina, varias canchas (baloncesto, fútbol, tenis,…) y un club de tiro que se añadió posteriormente. Además estaba el edificio secundario, donde se encontraban las aulas, laboratorios y demás para impartir las distintas clases.

Respecto al profesorado y al servicio, debo admitir que no reparé en gastos y contrataba únicamente a los mejores, aunque me costara grandes sumas de dinero; al fin y al cabo, estábamos cuidando y educando a las mejores mentes y éstas se merecían lo mejor. Tanto los profesores como el servicio se desplazaban al internado todos los días lectivos, solamente Roger y yo vivíamos allí internos. Lo que me recuerda que se me olvidó mencionar que el bueno de Roger nunca había llegado a casarse (aunque tenía a varias pretendientes por ahí) y por tanto no tenía ningún lazo fuera del trabajo. Aun así cada uno de nosotros era libre de viajar o llevar una vida fuera del orfanato siempre y cuando el otro se quedara cuidando de los niños.

De este modo, yo mismo podía permitirme el viajar por distintos países de Europa a convenciones científicas donde poder mostrar mis nuevos inventos, encontrar patrocinadores, y ese tipo de cosas para seguir adelante con mi faceta de inventor. Así fue como en una convención en Italia, en el 78, conocí al joven Arthur Lawliet, un científico inglés con ascendencia rusa, con el que mantuve una corta amistad. Resulta que compartíamos stands próximos y además el mismo hotel (aunque esto último no era extraño, pues casi todos nos alojábamos en los mismos hoteles cuando íbamos a las distintas convenciones europeas). Así fue como, en nuestros encuentros durante las cenas, nos conocimos más en profundidad y tuve el placer de conocer a su encantadora mujer, Jennifer Elisa Akiyama, una joven profesora de literatura medio-japonesa medio-francesa medio-italiana a la que Arthur había conocido tres años atrás en París, ciudad en la que en aquel momento residían ambos.

En los siguientes años mantuvimos cierto contacto mediante correspondencia. Así supe, por ejemplo, que habían concebido a un hijo. Un niño que tuve el placer de conocer varios años después, en el 84, en otra convención, esta vez francesa, en la que el matrimonio y yo nos reencontramos.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Espero que os esté gustando. En el próximo saldrá L :'3<p> 


	4. L Lawliet

**Capítulo 3: L Lawliet**

Como iba diciendo, en 1984, en París, volví a encontrarme con los Lawliet en otra convención científica. Aunque esta vez el joven Arthur sólo iba de visita.

"—_Quillsh —saludó el joven Lawliet con una gran sonrisa y levantando la mano como señal de saludo mientras se acercaba a mí—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Como veo, sigues con tus cacharros. No sé de dónde sacas el tiempo con tanto niño en el orfanato, aunque seguro que te dan más de una idea, ¿me equivoco?_

—_En absoluto, Arthur. Más de una idea la saco de esos pequeños revoltosos. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen, nada puede competir con la imaginación de un niño...Tienen cada idea de bombero…_

—_Jajaja, ya me los imagino, Quillsh. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?_

—_Excelente. Todo sigue como siempre, con algún que otro inquilino nuevo._

—_Es triste pensar que los chiquillos que llegan allí lo hacen por no tener a nadie más…_

—_Lo es, Arthur, lo es —dije con claro lamento._

—_Pero bueno… —dijo el treintañero mostrándose más animado—. Allí estarán bien. Siempre tendrán al abuelo bonachón que los malcríe._

—_Jajaja —«este muchacho siempre tan carismático», pensé._

—_Estoy seguro de que te adoran._

—_Sí, eso parece. A veces creo que dejo al pobre Roger como el malo que sólo sabe castigar._

—_Jajaja, pobre hombre. Pero no creo que haya lugar en el mundo más feliz para ellos que Wammy's._

—_Gracias, Arthur —le dije. Me enterneció que pensara eso—. ¿Y tú como estás, querido? ¿Qué tal la familia?_

—_Oh, estupendamente. Jenny anda por ahí con el chico, es todo un curioso. Creo que lleva la mochila llena de folletos publicitarios de los stands, jajaja —hizo una pausa—. Y brillante, Quillsh, es realmente brillante. Juraría que es capaz de hacer cosas que yo no supe hacer hasta entrados los veinte, jajaja._

—_Es un jovencito muy capacitado, por lo que veo._

—_Desde luego. De hecho, no creo poder ir nunca a visitarte al orfanato porque temo que quiera quedarse allí para siempre, jajaja._

—_Jajaja, esperemos que eso no suceda nunca, Arthur —le dije sinceramente, pensando en las razones por las que mis chicos entran al orfanato. Lamentaría mucho que le sucediera algo tanto a él como a su familia…._

—_Sí, esperemos... —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Pero bueno, ¿quién viene por ahí? —exclamó unos segundos después mirando a su hijo, que se aproximaba de la mano de su esposa. Era un chiquillo pálido y delgado, el cual había heredado los grisáceos ojos de su padre y el alborotado y negro cabello de su madre._

—_Aúpa... —dijo posteriormente cogiendo al pequeño en brazos—. Mira, L, éste es Quillsh Wammy, un viejo amigo._

_Sin embargo el chiquillo no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó observándome._

—_Usted es inventor, ¿verdad? —preguntó el muchacho._

—_Estás hecho todo un deductor —dije yo—. Llevas toda la razón, hijo, soy inventor._

—_Viene a dar a conocer sus artilugios y buscar nuevos patrocinadores, para poder vender las máquinas que ya ha realizado y poder seguir creando otras nuevas… ¿cierto?_

_Miré a Arthur y él me devolvió una mirada diciendo «yo no se lo he dicho». Era sorprendente que a pesar de su corta edad (apenas unos cinco años) el chico pudiera deducir eso. Para un adulto sería simple, pero para un niño…._

—_Exactamente —le dije con una sonrisa._

—_Espero que tenga usted suerte, señor..._

—_Gracias, pequeño._

_Realmente me resultaba adorable cómo lo observaba todo, como si lo estuviera analizando. «Con esa capacidad deductiva sería un buen detective», pensé. Y entonces, cogí un puñado de caramelos publicitarios que tenía en el mostrador y se los di al pequeñín._

—_Ten —le dije ofreciendo mi mano llena de las golosinas._

_Él se quedó mirando con desconfianza unos segundos, de nuevo analizando mi mano y su contenido, hasta que cogió los dulces._

—_Gracias —dijo sonrojándose._

_Arthur entonces lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo, recomendándole que no se los comiera todos de golpe. «Es un glotón__»__, me dijo. Luego él, su mujer y yo empezamos a charlar poniéndonos al día, mientras de reojo vigilábamos al pequeño muchacho, el cual observaba de cerca, con la vigilancia continua de mi ayudante, todos mis artilugios de muestra, e incluso cogía alguno de los panfletos informativos de alguno de ellos. Desde luego su padre tenía razón, era todo un curioso._

_Cuando llegó la hora del cierre de la convención nos despedimos. Realmente me entristece decir que fue la última vez que los vi con vida…"_

* * *

><p>Madre mía, lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Os juro que tenía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que escribía algo de los padres D: ¿Por qué tenían que morir? TAT No sé cómo voy a escribir el siguiente, omg UXD<p>

En fin, a partir de ahora devolveré los reviews aquí porque si no no podré responder a los anónimos y eso Ue_e

**Hecatombe:** Me alegro de que te guste la descripción de Wammy's House (espero no haberme pasado con las instalaciones UXD)

**Anónimo:** Me alegro de que pienses que la forma de narrar como Watari se me da bien :') Y si, aunque en estos primeros capítulos L no tenga protagonismo (o ni siquiera aparezca UXD), acabará teniéndolo por completo òvó Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo :'D

**Al:** Aww, gracias por dejar comentario aquí (/*OOO*)/

**KandraK:** Me alegro mogollón de que te guste *-* Y aasdasdsa...sii, lo de la mujer de Watari es bien triste ;3; Pero pensé que sería una bonita conexión entre ambos el haber perdido a la familia :')

**Lena Snow: **Me alegro de que pienses que hago bien de Watari y de que te guste como escribo *-* Muchísimas gracias! m(_ _)m


	5. La noche más oscura

**Capítulo 4: La noche más oscura**

La familia Lawliet se componía de tres miembros: Arthur, el padre, un joven científico inglés con ascendencia rusa que al conocer a su esposa se mudó a Francia con ella; Jennifer Elisa Akiyama, profesora de literatura, una joven muchacha japonesa franco-italiana que al terminar su carrera se asentó en París, su ciudad natal; y L, su hijo, un muchacho brillante que a sus ocho años de edad poseía unas capacidades de observación y deducción capaces de competir con cualquier detective veterano de treinta años. Aunque esto no era lo único en lo que destacaba…

A pesar de su corta edad, sabía hablar con fluidez varios idiomas (inglés, francés, italiano y español) y algunos otros con más dificultad como el alemán o el japonés, aunque no tardaría en dominarlos también. Además se le daba bien la música: tocaba el piano y algo el violín, e interpretaba numerosas piezas musicales sin necesidad de partitura. Por no decir que no se le resistía ningún juego de ingenio.

Volviendo a los Lawliet, eran una familia adinerada pero nada pretenciosa, y tanto Arthur como Jennifer eran personas muy amables y cariñosas. Era difícil odiarles y se podría decir que no tenían enemigos. Aunque vivían en Francia, también disponían de la antigua casa familiar de Arthur en Londres, pues al fallecer sus padres él la había heredado y la utilizaban para viajar de cuando en vez a Inglaterra para respirar otros aires; era un apartamento acogedor de dos plantas a las afueras de la ciudad, y aquel enero de 1987 fue una de esas ocasiones en las que visitaron dicha casa. Sin embargo fue algo que quizás no tendrían que haber hecho, pues fue el lugar donde los sentenciaron, donde los asesinaron brutalmente.

Aquella noche lluviosa, como otra cualquiera, la familia estaba en el salón viendo la televisión. El hombre repasaba un puñado de papeles en la mesa, con la lámpara de estudio puesta y la ayuda de sus gafas para no obviar ningún detalle; la mujer terminaba de coser un cojín que ella misma había estado confeccionando durante esos días, mientras atendía a la película que retransmitían en el televisor; y el pequeño leía un libro sentado sobre el suelo cubierto con una suave alfombra. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, el padre cogió en brazos al chico para llevarlo a su habitación en la planta de arriba. Después de ponerse el pijama y cepillarse los dientes, el pequeño L se metió en la cama, donde su madre lo esperaba para arroparle. Tras cubrirle con las mantas y darle un tierno beso en la frente, la mujer se despidió de su hijo, que se sumió en un profundo sueño. El matrimonio no tardó en acostarse también.

...

PUM

El pequeño L abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado. Por lo que creía, lo había despertado un fuerte ruido, pensó que quizás un trueno, debido al fuerte sonido de lluvia que se oía, aunque aun así se sentía angustiado. Miró la hora. Aún estaba todo oscuro, eran las 4:08 de la mañana.

…

Se rumoreaba que por Londres merodeaba una banda de ladrones que entraban en casas ajenas por las noches llevándose todo cuanto veían de valor, incluyendo alguna vida si era necesario. Aquella noche, por desgracia, les tocó a los Lawliet.

Los ladrones ya tenían práctica y habían entrado por la puerta principal, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Una vez dentro, inspeccionaron toda la planta baja, recogiendo a su paso todo aquello que encontraran de valor e introduciéndolo en una bolsa de deporte. Fue entonces cuando Arthur, sin tener el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que ocurría en la casa, bajó a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua tras haberse desvelado. Así fue como pilló in fraganti a los ladrones y éstos, al verse descubiertos, le atacaron y después de una acalorada pelea lo apuñalaron varias veces con uno de los cuchillos de cocina, acabando con su vida.

Jennifer, que también se había desvelado al notar a su marido despierto, se preocupó por la tardanza de éste y el extraño malestar que sentía. De este modo decidió salir de la habitación y, al oír las voces de los ladrones discutiendo sobre qué hacer con los inquilinos de la casa, se acercó sigilosa al piso de abajo, donde contempló el cadáver de su esposo. Por fortuna, los criminales no se percataron de la presencia de la mujer, quien al ver lo sucedido regresó al piso de arriba para alertar a su hijo. Entró en la habitación del muchacho diciéndole que se escondiera en un pequeño baúl que había a los pies de su cama, el cual simulaba a un banco corriente, a la par que le tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo iría bien. Luego colocó un enorme peluche bajo las sábanas y regresó a la habitación matrimonial, donde tomó un revólver que mantenían escondido en el armario.

Pistola en mano, volvió a la planta baja para encararse con los dos delincuentes, consiguiendo disparar a uno de ellos en el hombro. Sin embargo, el segundo comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella empuñando el cuchillo que había utilizado anteriormente. La mujer intentó disparar una segunda vez, pero falló debido al temblor de sus manos. Así, el hombre la alcanzó apuñalándola y dejándola gravemente herida. Luego comenzó a acariciar su rostro y cabello mientras le decía cosas obscenas. Después de violarla y matarla, cogió el revólver y junto a su compañero subió al piso de arriba, entró en la habitación del niño y tras disparar varias veces al bulto que se escondía bajo las sábanas se fueron.

* * *

><p>Madre de Dios, la de quebraderos de cabeza que me ha dado el puñetero capítulo D: Lo debí reescribir al menos cuatro veces UXD (por no hablar de las múltiples muertes que se me pasaron por la cabeza (¡tengo que dejar de ver series de crímenes ya! ._. xDD)). Espero que os convenza, porque como no sea así me tiraré por la ventana UXD (de verdad espero que cuando me toque escribir los casos que vaya resolviendo L me sea más fácil, porque si no estoy viendo que acabaré calva del estrés (?) XD).<p>

A todo esto, este capítulo ya no está narrado por Watari, para poder explicar mejor los detalles o.ó Si lo veis raro decidmelo UXD

Y bueno, contestando los reviews:

**Al:** Si, todos queremos un hijo como L *-* Y si, es una jodienda que tenga que pasar lo que pasa ;_;

**Hecatombe:** Me alegro de que te guste la caracterización de los padres :'D Y sii, todo lo relacionado con los Wammy's boys es genial *-* Deberían sacar más cosas òvó)/

**KandraK:** No, por dios, no digas eso ;0; Ya verás como recibes más comentarios, el fic se lo merece con creces òAó)/ Y tu L es demasiado genial, en serio :'D Y jaja, me alegro de que te guste Arthur :'3


	6. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 5:** **Una nueva vida**

Los ladridos de los perros y las luces de la casa encendidas alertaron a los vecinos, que llamaron a la policía. Cuando entraron y vieron los cadáveres, enseguida acordonaron la zona y llamaron a los forenses, que acudieron a la escena del crimen lo más rápido que pudieron. Ya había amanecido.

Cuando accedieron a la casa, como es habitual, tomaron fotos y muestras del escenario del crimen. Mientras un par de agentes se ocupaban de la planta baja, otro subió a la de arriba. Al entrar en la habitación del pequeño, observó la cama y cómo en las mantas había varios agujeros de bala, pero sin embargo no había sangre. Fotografió la cama tal cual estaba y luego se dispuso a quitar las sábanas. Efectivamente, tal y como sospechaba, allí no había cadáver, tan sólo un enorme muñeco con los agujeros de los correspondientes disparos.

—Stoner, tienes que subir aquí —gritó el agente desde la habitación del chico.

Al cabo de un rato el forense que respondía al nombre de Bill Stoner y su compañera entraron en el cuarto. Al ver la escena...

—Entonces... ¿dónde está el crío? —se acercó a la puerta—. ¿Alguien ha visto al niño? —preguntó al resto del equipo y policías que rondaban la casa investigando. Todos negaron. La chica bajó para informar de que el niño no estaba en la habitación.

—Hay que encontrar a ese chico —dijo a su compañero mientras se agachaba para mirar bajo la cama.

El joven miró tras las largas y tupidas cortinas mientras el otro abría el armario. Ni rastro de él.

—La ventana no ha sido abierta. ¿Crees que lo habrán secuestrado?

—Eso sería nuevo... —dijo el otro mientras alejaba la vista del armario, pues los criminales ya habían matado antes a alguna de sus víctimas pero nunca habían secuestrado a nadie. Fue entonces cuando se percató del banco a los pies de la cama.

—Thomas… —llamó al joven y le señaló el baúl con los ojos. Éste apuntó hacia él con su arma por lo que pudiera ocurrir, mientras Bill se acercaba sigiloso para abrir la tapa. Conocía ese tipo de baúles, pues su hija tenía uno por el estilo en su habitación.

Abrió la tapa de golpe y allí estaba L, hecho un ovillo, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y temblando mientras seguía sollozando.

—Ve a avisarles.

Thomas siguió las órdenes y bajó para avisar a todos de que habían encontrado al niño y de que estaba vivo. Bill mientras tanto se agachó para ponerse a la altura de L y poder hablar con él.

—¿Eres L?

El chico estaba en shock, así que como es evidente no contestó.

—Veamos… no hace falta que respondas, tan sólo mueve la cabeza. ¿Lo eres?

L tardó un poco, pero al cabo de unos instantes asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

Los ojos del chico se humedecieron. Una vez más tardó en responder, pero volvió a asentir. El policía puso cara de preocupación.

—Está bien… Sé que estás asustado, créeme que lo sé. He visto esto con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría. Lo que ha pasado esta noche aquí ha sido horrible, pero ahora estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros te ayudaremos y cuidaremos de ti, y si nos ayudas podremos detener a los que han hecho esto —L, que hasta entonces miraba a la nada, le observó—. Pero primero tendrás que salir de ese baúl en algún momento, ¿no crees? —continuó diciendo Bill con una voz todo lo paternal posible.

L se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Luego fue levantándose poco a poco, lo suficiente para que Bill pudiera cogerlo en brazos.

—Vamos, chico, todo estará bien —dijo acariciándolo en la cabeza mientras empezaba a andar.

Asegurándose de que el muchacho no pudiera ver los cadáveres, el agente salió abrazando a L hasta entrar en el coche, donde siguió teniéndolo sobre sus piernas y abrazado a él. Su compañera conducía.

A pesar de que L ni siquiera sollozaba, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. Sabía perfectamente qué había pasado en su casa; había escuchado y leído las noticias sobre esa banda, conocía su modus operandi y era evidente que esa noche habían estado allí. Sabía absolutamente todo lo que podrían haberles hecho a sus padres. Lo sabía todo.

* * *

><p>*Les da pañuelos de papel a todos* ;3;<p>

**KandraK:** Sii, es super triste todo ;0;

**Al:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia a pesar de ser triste :')


	7. Dos almas solitarias

**Capítulo 6: Dos almas solitarias.**

—…

Atónito me hallaba leyendo la prensa aquella mañana invernal del 87. En el diario aparecía una noticia que si no me dejó en shock a punto estuvo. Hacía dos días, los Lawliet habían sido víctimas de una banda de ladrones que además de robarles les habían arrebatado la vida. Seguía completamente anonadado cuando continué leyendo y observé que la noticia también informaba sobre la supervivencia del hijo del matrimonio. Así que L había sobrevivido...

Sin más demora me puse en contacto con un viejo conocido de Scotland Yard* para informarme un poco más sobre el caso y conocer el paradero del pequeño Lawliet. El pequeño se encontraba en el Saint Mary's Hospital. En cuanto terminé la llamada, me puse mi abrigo y tomé el Rolls Royce para ir hasta Londres; aún tardaría un buen rato en llegar desde Winchester.

Una vez allí, hablé con las enfermeras y éstas me pusieron en contacto con los agentes que llevaban a cabo la investigación del caso. Un tal Stoner me dijo que esperara allí y que se acercaría para informarme de todo. No tardó en llegar al hospital. Me informó sobre todo lo que al parecer había sucedido aquella noche y todo lo que les había narrado el propio L, incluidas las pistas que el chico les había dado respecto a los criminales. Unas pistas, he de añadir, que les llevaron a detenerles.

También me comentó el estado del chico. Habían conseguido que hablara sobre lo que experimentó aquella noche, pero aparte de eso no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Apenas comía ni dormía ni tampoco lloraba, lo cual era bastante preocupante, pues cuanto más tardara en desahogarse peor sería después.

Respecto al resto de su familia, nadie quería hacerse cargo de la criatura. La hermana de Arthur era una mujer inestable que apenas podía cuidar de sí misma, y con la muerte de su hermano evidentemente había empeorado; en cuanto a su familia materna, en el momento en que Jennifer abandonó su casa y se casó con Arthur cortaron cualquier lazo, y ninguno de sus hermanos quiso saber nada respecto a L. Nunca entenderé a esa gente…

"—_Yo… tengo un orfanato en Winchester... —dije intentando contener las lágrimas—. Podría hacerme cargo de él..._

—_Eso sería estupendo, señor Wammy. Sobre todo si es conocido de la familia. No será tan duro para el chico como ir a una casa de acogida cualquiera._

_En mi maletín siempre llevaba fichas de inscripción al orfanato y demás papeleo, pues nunca se sabe qué puede pasar, y aquel día no era una excepción. Entre el agente Stoner y yo arreglamos todos los trámites para que L Lawliet formara parte de Wammy's House. Una vez listo, el agente y yo nos despedimos._

_Yo, por mi parte, me acerqué a la habitación donde el pequeño L se encontraba, no sin antes coger un puñado de caramelos del mostrador de la recepción del hospital. No era horario de visitas, pero debido a las circunstancias me dejaron pasar sin problemas._

—_Pequeño, tienes visita —informó la enfermera, quien estaba recogiendo la bandeja de la comida. L, sin embargo, observaba por la ventana y no dio ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera se movió._

—_Déjeme la bandeja, quizás consiga que coma algo —le dije en voz baja a la joven antes de que saliera por la puerta. Ella obedeció y luego salió._

—_Hola, L —dije acercándome al chico y posando mi maletín y abrigo sobre la silla—. Quizás no me recuerdes, pero era un buen amigo de tus padres._

_Él me observó unos segundos antes de volver su vista al paisaje._

—_Usted es el inventor... Quillsh Wammy..._

—_Sí, el mismo —dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Era un alivio saber que me recordaba, eso facilitaría las cosas para conseguir que confiara en mí —. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, L... ha sido una gran pérdida para todos —de nuevo intento contener las lágrimas._

—_... Usted... ¿ha llorado por ellos? —preguntó observándome de nuevo. ¿Habría notado mi conmoción?_

—_Sí, me temo que sí, querido._

—_... Yo no lo he hecho... —exclamó el muchacho. Debido al shock de aquella noche no recordaba que había estado varias horas derramando lágrimas hasta que las enfermeras le habían dormido. Pero, como es evidente, no debía recordárselo—. ¿Cree que está mal?... He escuchado a alguna enfermera... decir que no es normal... que yo no soy normal —volvió a mirar por la ventana._

—_Bueno... las personas sienten el dolor de muchas maneras. Tú… has vivido una terrible experiencia, y creo que el trauma no te permite expresar tus sentimientos. Creo, L, que realmente eres un niño muy fuerte —noté cómo volvía a mirarme—. Aunque también te digo que no tienes por qué serlo. Y que no tienes la culpa. Tan sólo hiciste lo que debías hacer, y aunque pienses en mil formas de haber podido cambiar algo, no habrías podido salvarlos tú solo —sus ojos empezaban a ponerse acuosos y frunció el ceño—. Yo tampoco tengo familia, ¿sabes? Mi esposa falleció en un accidente de tráfico durante su embarazo. Sé lo que se siente cuando te arrebatan lo que más quieres… pero siempre los llevarás en el corazón... y siempre tendrás apoyo, nunca estarás solo —sus ojos se desplazaron a mi mano mientras dejaba varios caramelos en la mesa. Luego me miró a la cara y bajó la suya mientras empezaba a sollozar. Es entonces cuando lo abracé, provocando que el sollozo se convirtiera en llanto._

_Eso es, pequeño, suéltalo todo"._

* * *

><p>*Scotland Yard (o New Scotland Yard) es el nombre que recibe la Policía Metropolitana de Londres ;)<p>

**KandraK:** sii, verlo así es demasiado triste y dan ganas de achucharlo *3* (más que de costumbre xD).

**Al:** Jajaja, me alegro de que te gustara lo de los forenses xD

**Hecatombe:** Sii, pobres ;w; Y me alegro de que te guste como plasmé a la familia :'D Y me alegro también de que pienses que es todo bastante realista, eso es lo que quiero *-*


	8. El comienzo de una leyenda

**Capítulo 7: El comienzo de una leyenda**

Después de conseguir que el chico se desahogara y que comiera algo, le hablé de su situación familiar y del orfanato.

—No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora, L —le dije al ver su cara asustada—. Por el momento podrás quedarte en mi casa y cuando estés seguro sólo has de avisarme —él asintió.

Esa misma tarde pude llevármelo a mi apartamento. Una vez entramos, el muchacho por sí solo ya dedujo que aquél no era mi hogar habitual y que de hecho visitaba aquel lugar el mínimo tiempo. Se disculpó por las posibles molestias y yo le respondí con un «no es ninguna molestia, el orfanato se mantendrá cuidado por un viejo amigo, y esta casa necesita un poco de vida». Luego le enseñé el que sería su cuarto provisional, aquél que de ser usado sería el cuarto de invitados, y allí dejé una pequeña maleta que una compañera del agente Stoner había preparado con algo de ropa cogida de la habitación original del chico. Después le enseñé el resto de la casa.

Llegada ya la noche preparé nuestra cena y le hablé, con todo el tacto posible, sobre la casa y todos los objetos que allí quedaron. El pequeño me recalcó que no le importaba que se deshicieran de todo pues no quería recuperar absolutamente nada, ya que lo único que importaba se había ido y no volvería jamás. Mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no llegaron a lo más hondo de mi corazón. Además también le comuniqué que el entierro de sus padres sería al día siguiente, aclarándole que no tenía por qué acudir si no se sentía con fuerzas.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse lo acerqué a su habitación y traté de ponerle el pijama; sin embargo, él se apartó impidiéndome desvestirle. Comprendí lo difícil que le resultaría siendo que seguramente su madre fuera quien lo hiciera siempre, así que simplemente dejé que lo hiciera solo mientras yo le vaciaba la maleta y colocaba sus cosas. Habían metido todo lo básico: ropa, algo de calzado, un pequeño neceser y un conejito de peluche. En lo que yo seguía colocando ropa en el armario, L terminó de ponerse el pijama. Después le di el neceser para que pudiera cepillarse los dientes cuando fuera al baño, para más adelante acostarse. Lo arropé ofreciéndole el pequeño peluche y aconsejándole dormir, pues necesitaba descansar, y a continuación fui a mi habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando sentí cómo el pequeño niño se metía en mi cama. Le abracé, notando así cómo su cuerpo temblaba, y permanecí en vela hasta que se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, acudimos al ya mencionado entierro. Era un frío día lluvioso y las campanas resonaban con gran sosiego.

...

Tras ese lamentable día, el tiempo fue pasando junto al pequeño Lawliet, lo que me permitió conocer muchas de sus habilidades y con muchas de ellas sorprenderme. Como ya había mencionado anteriormente, a pesar de tener tan sólo ocho años, dominaba a la perfección varios idiomas, poseía una gran memoria gracias a la cual era dueño de grandes conocimientos, y no había juego mental que se le resistiera. También observé cómo tenía por costumbre morderse la uñas y andar descalzo por la casa, así como su gran afición por los dulces. Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente seguía siendo sus grandes habilidades deductivas, que le llevaron una tarde de lo más invernal a resolver un caso de terrorismo que podría haber provocado, sin lugar a dudas, la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

El agente Stoner nos había citado en su despacho para hablar sobre el caso de los asesinos de los Lawliet. Mientras esperábamos a que el susodicho nos atendiera, el joven L había estado observando y escuchando a un par de policías hablar sobre el caso Rusia-Estados Unidos, que ya había sido también nombrado en el noticiario televisivo y en la prensa. No voy a profundizar en el tema, puesto que tan sólo con buscarlo en internet podrás encontrar noticias respecto al tema; sin embargo, para hacer un pequeño resumen, diré que Rusia y Estados Unidos estaban metidos en un gran altercado debido a varias amenazas e incluso ataques de los primeros hacia los segundos por motivos, como es costumbre, de dinero y poder. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el muchacho se había levantado y se había acercado a los agentes que charlaban. Yo también me acerqué, pudiendo oír cómo le decían al pequeño que ésos no eran asuntos para alguien de su edad. Como es normal, a L no le gustó que pusieran en entredicho sus capacidades sólo por ser un niño…

"—_Anoche salió a beber con sus amigos y regresó tarde a casa. Se nota por la cara cansada y el olor a alcohol oculto tras el café de esta mañana. Un café negro con azúcar. Tiene una gota en el cuello de la chaqueta y restos de azúcar esparcidos en ella. Una chaqueta, por cierto, que ha llevado a la tintorería hace relativamente poco. Además ha estado fuera del país, puesto que presenta un moreno imposible de conseguir aquí en esta época del año y de muñecas arriba está blanco, lo que quiere decir que no se quitó la ropa para ponerse moreno. Ha estado fuera y trabajando. En cuanto a usted —dijo mirando al otro hombre—.Tampoco ha dormido mucho, aunque en su caso se deba al bebé. Tiene un perro pequeño y acaba de llegar al edificio después de ausentarse para ir al médico. Es evidente que se ha sacado sangre por la movilidad de su brazo y la notoria cura que lleva puesta en la articulación. Además de la pegatina que lleva en la chaqueta, sólo se la dan a los donantes. Y ha llegado a la oficina con el desayuno, un café para llevar que se ha enfriado por el camino y un par de magdalenas. ¿Por qué? Ha tenido que ir al médico en ayunas. Y ahora están aquí hablando del altercado entre Rusia y Estados Unidos claramente perpetrados por Viktor Dzundza y no son capaces de responder a una simple pregunta"._

Supongo que no hace falta decir lo asombrados que nos encontrábamos tanto yo como el dúo de agentes al oír tan perfectas deducciones, pues había acertado en absolutamente todo, inclusive en lo relacionado a Viktor Dzundza, un conocido capo de la mafia rusa. Fue precisamente esto lo que más llamó la atención, pues nadie sabía nada acerca de la implicación de Dzundza en el famoso caso; L había sido el primero en señalar tal sospecha. El cuerpo de policía se revolucionó y el inspector se puso en contacto con la mismísima OIPC para informar sobre el mafioso ruso. Unos días después, los agentes nos anunciaron la detención de una posible guerra mundial gracias a L.

* * *

><p>Y ahí tenemos el primer caso de L xD. Pido por favor que si veis algo que no cuadre con los datos que sabemos oficialmente me informéis para poder corregirlo, hay detalles que seguramente no recuerdo y puedo pasar por alto Ue.e<p>

**Al:** Exacto, se necesitan mutuamente y Watari siempre estará ahí para L :'D Son demasiado amor ambos *-*

**KandraK:** Sii, dan ganas de abrazarlo y achucharlo sin parar :'3


	9. Comienzos en el orfanato

**Capítulo 8: Comienzos en el orfanato**

A mediados de febrero fue cuando L decidió finalmente ir a Wammy's House.

"—_¿Estás seguro, hijo? —pregunté._

—_Sí… Aunque antes prométame una cosa… —dijo sin mirarme._

—_¿De qué se trata?_

—_En ese lugar hay muchos niños... —entonces dirigió su mirada a mí—. Prométame que no me dejará solo ni se olvidará de mí…_

—_Te lo prometo, L. Estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites, sea lo que sea, a la hora que sea"._

Supongo que ya en ese momento me convertí en algo parecido a su mayordomo aunque no sería hasta años después cuando me pediría estar a su lado de ese modo.

Aquella misma tarde nos dirigimos al orfanato. Cuando llegamos al edificio ya había anochecido* pues debido a la nieve el viaje se hizo más largo de lo habitual. Una vez llegamos a la verja de entrada nos paramos.

"—_Éste será tu nuevo hogar, L —dije._

_Las campanas empezaron a sonar marcando las 5 de la tarde, mientras L observaba el edificio que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Apretó mi mano como señal de preocupación._

—_Estarás bien aquí y tal y como te prometí esta mañana podrás acudir a mí cuando lo necesites._

_Él asintió y entramos a los terrenos. L lo observaba todo con curiosidad a la par que preocupación. Cuando entramos en el edificio principal, Roger nos recibió._

—_Wammy, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. ¿Éste es el chico? —preguntó observando a L._

—_Sí, éste es L. Yo me encargaré de enseñarle las instalaciones._

—_Claro. Bienvenido a Wammy's House, L._

_L respondió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza._

—_Gracias, Roger, por cuidar de esto en mi ausencia._

—_No hay por qué, Wammy, no hay por qué —dijo regresando a su despacho._

_Por mi parte, guié a L por todo el recinto, con la mirada de algunos residentes curiosos por ver quién era el nuevo miembro. Una vez lo vimos todo y volvimos al vestíbulo, dejé al pequeño solo unos instantes para coger la llave de su cuarto previamente elegido por él mismo, pues le había estado enseñando fotografías de las diferentes habitaciones horas atrás._

_Cuando regresé me llevé una sorpresa al ver semejante caos. Varios niños tirados por el suelo abofeteados y L de pie en medio de toda la conmoción._

—_Pero qué… ¿qué ha pasado aquí?_

_L me miró con esa cara de inocentón que ponía siempre que hacía una de las suyas, como comerse todas las magdalenas a medianoche dejándome sin desayuno._

—_No ha sido mi culpa. Después de decir «Un nuevo rostro, abracémosle» emplearon violencia contra mí"._

Aquello no había sido del todo cierto pues lo que había pasado es que los muchachos, emocionados, se habían abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo y lo habían empujado pasándoselo de unos a otros, algo que sin duda molestó a L, pues nunca le había agradado el excesivo contacto físico, más aún si era con desconocidos. Así que el chico, viéndose atacado, les había golpeado, mostrando una gran fuerza a pesar de su debilucho cuerpecillo. Evidentemente le comenté que no debía pelearse así con los niños, a lo que él se disculpó informándome al mismo tiempo de que nunca había mantenido demasiado contacto con cualquier otro niño.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, por ser la primera noche, me senté junto a L en una de las mesas. Aproveché entonces la ocasión para preguntarle qué le había parecido el orfanato, contestando que lo veía como un lugar interesante. Al terminar de cenar le acompañé hasta su habitación. Durante el mes que estuvo en casa, ya había empezado a dormir solo de nuevo, aunque aún le costaba hacerlo sin tener pesadillas y despertarse por las noches asustado o llorando. Por ello, le garanticé que si necesitaba algo a cualquier hora de la noche tan sólo se pusiera en contacto conmigo mediante el teléfono de su mesilla de noche. Todas las habitaciones disponían de uno por cualquier necesidad que les pudiera surgir a los chiquillos.

* * *

><p>*Os recuerdo que en el Reino Unido se hace de noche más o menos a partir de las 5 (o eso tengo entendido xD).<p>

**Al:** Ya está FF borrando partes de frases xDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado la combinación y de que te guste como escribo *-*

**Phantomhive:** Jeje, estaba claro que había que nombrar las campanas en esa escena :'3 (al igual que la lluvia xD).

**Hecatombe:** Jaja, creo que todos queremos tirarles patatas (o piedras) a los familiares de L que no quisieron encargarse de él xD (Aunque mejor que no lo hicieran, así conoció a Watari :'3) Y me alegro de que te guste el título :'D Y de que te parezca realista y bien narrado, eso me da muchos ánimos *-* Y sii, sería genial estar presente en una deducción de L *-*

**KandraK:** Asdada...tienes razón, la gente se volvería loca UXD Cambiaré esa última frase òwó Y me alegro de que te guste como voy describiendo a L *^*


	10. 1 de mayo

**Capítulo 9: 1 de mayo.**

Los días y meses fueron pasando en Wammy's House. En cuanto a L, seguía sin entablar relaciones con sus compañeros. Al principio, los evitaba por timidez y para evitar contestar preguntas sobre su vida o las razones por las que estaba allí. Más adelante, simplemente porque se sentía más seguro y cómodo estando solo. He de admitir que a pesar de entender su deseo de soledad me apenaba verlo marginado. Los primeros días, sus compañeros estaban realmente interesados en él y en entablar una amistad; sin embargo, la falta de interés por parte de L hizo que poco a poco todos se fueran distanciando. Y pasadas varias semanas la situación empeoró.

En ese tiempo había demostrado con creces su brillantez, convirtiéndose en el primero de la clase y en el alumno más sobresaliente de todo el internado. Como es habitual, esto generó admiración por parte de alguno de nuestros pupilos pero, como sucede en la mayoría de los casos, poseer tantas grandes habilidades también puede crear aversión, y en el caso de L no era una excepción. A pesar de que todos nuestros chicos poseían mentes realmente asombrosas, muchos no dejaban de verse eclipsados por L y por ello, debido a la envidia y celos que sentían hacia él, fue víctima del aislamiento y burlas por parte de sus compañeros.

El muchacho siempre comía solo en la mesa más apartada del comedor y nunca se pasaba por la sala común para interactuar con sus compañeros. En las horas de recreo solía estar en su habitación o en la biblioteca, y en caso de salir al patio, siempre le verías solo, sentado en algún rincón observando o leyendo un libro. También aprovechaba la sala de juegos cuando no había nadie o en contadas ocasiones acudía a la sala de música para tocar el piano o el violín.

Aprovechando estas situaciones de soledad, me acercaba a él de vez en cuando para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pues me preocupaba su estado emocional, ya que se había negado a acudir al psicólogo y si hay algo que L siempre ha sido es un cabezón de primera. Creo que siempre ha sido y será la persona más terca que jamás haya conocido. Y evidentemente también le preguntaba sobre cómo estaba viviendo su estancia allí, para saber si estaba cómodo, a la par que le insistía en que socializara un poco más, a lo que él siempre respondía «no creo que ellos tengan realmente gran interés en conocerme, Wammy».

Así llegó el mes de mayo y con él mi quincuagésimo quinto cumpleaños. Curiosamente, el de mi buen amigo Roger era el 29 de abril, por lo que solíamos celebrar nuestros aniversarios juntos y hacer una fiesta en el orfanato. Este tipo de celebraciones consistía en exhibiciones realizadas por los alumnos (como conciertos de música) y juegos, en los que se incluía una gynkana* en la que debían superar distintas pruebas participando en varios equipos. Una vez llegada la noche se servía un banquete especial con platos de distintos países (pues había alumnos de diferentes lugares del mundo) y donde algunos de los chicos nos daban regalos hechos por ellos mismos como tarjetas o dibujos.

Aquel día, como, muy a mi pesar, era ya de esperar, hubo un altercado entre el pequeño L y algunos muchachos durante los juegos en los que éste salió herido. Había sido empujado por otro niño y, al caer al suelo, se había herido en la rodilla. Como el servicio (al igual que el profesorado) tenía el día libre, fui yo mismo el que se encargó de llevar al pequeño a la enfermería para curar ese rasguño. En cuanto le rocé la herida con un algodón impregnado en alcohol para desinfectarla pude ver el dolor en su cara. Luego le puse una tirita en la zona afectada mientras le tranquilizaba diciéndole «no es nada, ya pasó». Volviendo ya al patio exterior, vi apropiado que el chico no se reincorporara en la competición por lo que pudiera volver a ocurrir.

Ya caída la noche, comenzamos con el gran banquete y la entrega de regalos, y cuando ya era una hora de lo más adecuada para que los chicos se acostaran, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Roger y yo nos quedamos limpiando y restaurando el orden en el comedor y salón social. A continuación él también se retiró a su cuarto mientras yo acudía a mi despacho para arreglar unos papeles. Fue entonces cuando oí como llamaban a la puerta entreabierta y pude ver a L allí parado.

"—_Oh, querido, ¿qué haces aquí levantado? —pregunté asombrado al verle._

_Se quedó allí quieto y callado durante unos instantes, pensativo._

—_Sólo quería… —dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir— …darle esto… —continuó, mostrándome una pequeña postal._

_Cogí el presente, que tan sólo decía: «Feliz cumpleaños, señor Wammy. Espero que tenga un gran día. Gracias por todo lo que hace». Sin embargo, sabía que L era una persona cerrada que no hablaba fácilmente de sus sentimientos, y aquel pequeño detalle por su parte, deseándome un buen día y agradeciéndome lo que hacía, me había llegado al corazón._

—_Muchas gracias, pequeño. Es un gran regalo._

_Entonces el chiquillo me miró con evidente alivio por saber que su pequeño regalo me había gustado._

—_Ahora deberías regresar a la habitación y dormir —dije acercándome a él y acariciando suavemente su cabeza para luego posar la mano en su espalda._

_Él asintió y se marchó a su habitación mientras yo volvía a mirar la pequeña tarjeta con una sonrisa"._

* * *

><p>*No tengo muy claro si esa palabra se escribe así, porque buscando en cada sitio lo decían de una manera distinta asadasdasda... UXD<p>

Y bueno, informo que estaré ausente hasta el día 31 porque estaré de viaje, así que os haré esperar más de lo normal, gomen ne uwu El próximo capítulo será precisamente el de Halloween y ya sabeis qué :B

**Al:** Su negrordomo XD Watari es Sebastian o qué? XDD Y si, aunque esté solito siempre tendra a Watari ahí :'D Y si, es una lástima que Roger no tenga mucho papel, pero tampoco sé qué escribir sobre él UXD

**KandraK:** Jaja, sii, es todo un personaje xD


	11. Halloween

**Capítulo 10: Halloween.**

Una vez pasada la fiesta de cumpleaños de los propietarios de Wammy's House, los días fueron pasando sin novedades que destacar hasta llegado el verano. En el orfanato no había vacaciones como tal, pues al ser jóvenes de alto cociente intelectual que recibían clases especiales que abarcaban todo lo necesario para su futuro, seguían estudiando en los meses de verano. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo se hacían varias excursiones al campo o a la playa para que los chicos pudieran disfrutar del buen tiempo.

En lo que se refiere a L, seguía como siempre. Sus relaciones con sus compañeros no mejoraban. Los muchachos seguían aislándolo, algunos por la gran admiración que le tenían y no atreverse a hablar con él; otros debido a la envidia que sentían hacia el chico por sus grandes capacidades y el gran cariño que Wammy le profesaba. Pues L poseía grandes conocimientos gracias a todos los libros que había leído y su gran capacidad para recordar cosas importantes, por lo que al poco de entrar en el orfanato ya destacaba y se había convertido en el alumno más sobresaliente. Parecía tener respuesta para cualquier cosa que le preguntaran, y eso, a sus compañeros, no acababa de agradarles. Como suelen decir, «los listos nunca caen bien». Por otro lado, todos le tenían un gran respeto, admiración y cariño a Quillsh Wammy, y ver que el inventor sentía un cariño especial hacia el joven muchacho también levantaba mucho recelo entre los niños. Por todo ello, y la notoria apatía que L sentía hacia los demás, el chico era marginado y blanco de numerosas burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Le llamaban sabelotodo, cerebrito, enciclopedia, listillo insoportable, «el favorito de Wammy» (de una manera de lo más despectiva) y demás apodos por el estilo. Además, el muchacho también tenía que oír comentarios y especulaciones sobre su vida como «dicen que está aquí porque mató a sus padres», «en realidad tiene familia pero no le querían», «Wammy sólo le quiere porque le da pena» y cosas parecidas. También criticaban su nombre, poco común, y su aspecto físico, y aunque aparentemente a L todo esto no le importaba, en el fondo de su corazón sentía un dolor inmenso. Porque L ya entonces era capaz de mantener sus emociones a raya, pero aun así había veces en las que simplemente necesitaba desahogarse, pues después de todo no dejaba de ser humano y un niño, y, abrazado a un cojín, lloraba en medio de la oscuridad, acostado en su cama.

Durante el verano, el chico aún estaba más susceptible, pues nunca le había gustado el calor y esas excursiones donde siempre acababa aislado y teniendo de compañeros a Roger y Quillsh sólo conseguían que los que le odiaban lo hicieran aún más. Aun así, L se juró a sí mismo que eso no le afectaría, así que simplemente optó por ignorar los insultos y burlas de sus compañeros y llegar a la conclusión de que no necesitaba a ningún amigo, pues solo estaría mucho mejor. El cariño nunca había sido ni será una ventaja.

De este modo el tiempo fue pasando y llegó octubre. En ese mes, los chicos siempre estaban entusiasmados debido a la llegada inminente de la celebración de la noche de brujas, también conocida como víspera de todos los santos o Halloween. Era otra ocasión en la que en Wammy's House se celebraba una fiesta, en este caso donde los niños se disfrazaban y se repartían montañas de dulces. Como de costumbre, los chicos más traviesos no desaprovechaban ni una ocasión para meterse con el pequeño L y éste tuvo que soportar comentarios haciendo alusión a su aspecto como los de «debería disfrazarse de rana, por lo feo que es» o «no necesita disfraz, ya parece un zombie». De nuevo, aquellos comentarios herían profundamente a L, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que estaba más sensible que de costumbre, pues el 31 de octubre para él no sólo era Halloween sino también su cumpleaños. Un cumpleaños que por primera vez celebraría sin sus padres.

Y así llegó tan esperado día. El comedor y la sala común estaban completamente decorados para la ocasión, con telarañas artificiales por el techo, arañas y murciélagos de imitación y miles de calabazas que habían sido talladas por cada uno de los niños aquella misma mañana. Cuando llegó el atardecer todos los niños se fueron a las habitaciones para ponerse sus disfraces y maquillarse. Había brujas y brujos, piratas, fantasmas, momias, zombies, demonios,… Se hicieron varios concursos en relación a las caracterizaciones, uno de preguntas con equipos formados por disfraces de los distintos temas (brujos por un lado, momias y zombies por otro, vampiros por otro,…) y otro para el mejor disfraz y actuación. L, que llevaba una capa y sombrero de brujo, no participó en ninguno de los dos concursos, al igual que varios de sus compañeros (al fin y al cabo, todo concurso necesita un público).

Una vez terminadas las actividades llegó la cena, que consistió en platos presentados con clara alusión a la temática del día y, al finalizar, junto al pastel de calabaza, se regalaron a los niños montones de golosinas. Después se hizo una pequeña fiesta con música. Fue entonces, mientras L estaba sentado, cuando Quillsh se acercó al pequeño para felicitarle.

—Feliz cumpleaños, L. Espero que lo estés pasando bien.

Por un momento L se quedó sorprendido y con los ojos acuosos mirando a la nada. Luego miró al adulto.

—Gracias...

—Tengo un regalo para ti, pero supongo que preferirás que te lo entregue en privado.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la fiesta terminó el señor Wammy llevó a L hasta su despacho, donde le tenía preparado su regalo de cumpleaños: una pequeña colección de varios libros y un cupcake con una vela del número nueve incrustada en él.

* * *

><p>De nuevo otro capítulo que no es narrado por Watari. Si veis que queda muy raro que de repente sea un narrador omnisciente, por favor, decídmelo para cambiarlo UXD<p>

**Kandrak: **Sí, es adorable x3

**Hecatombe:** Sí, esa escena es muy WTF XD. Me alegra que te pareciera tierno el detalle de L. Y asdadasadas... sí, yo también quiero una postal *-*

Feliz halloween a todos! Y feliz cumpleaños para L! *OO*)/


End file.
